The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine or gas engine.
Internal combustion engines of the type having a first set of interengaging compression rotors for compressing air entering the engine and a second set of interengaging power rotors for deriving power from a fuel-air mixture ignited within the engine suffer from several drawbacks. First, back pressure from the combustion of the fuel-air mixture within the engine can act on the interengaging compression rotors and thereby stall the engine. This is particularly likely to occur when a large load is placed on the engine, wherein the speed of the interengaging power rotors is sharply decreased.
Also, the efficiency of such engines is not particularly high. These and other problems with such engines have been significantly great enough that there is no known commerically available, widely accepted engine of this type extant at the present time.